Homework
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: Jirou needs help with his homework, but, unfortunately for him, Atobe has other things on his mind. Adorable Pair, Atoji, yaoi, pretty much PWP yikes , rated M, sorry if it's bad.


_Okay, so this is basically __**PWP **__(sort of as I couldn't bring myself to write full out sex), my first one at that. I hope I did okay and—again—this is for __**ice flow**__. You can pretty much say that any Adorable Fic that I write that __**isn't **__my story 'KnG' is for her as she's the one pushing me to write these. –sigh- Need inspiration to write an Adorable fic? Go to her, I bet she'll be more than happy to find a way to make you write one._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did… it would be for at LEAST 16 up… **_

_Please read and review, nya! ^_^_

_**-**_

_**Homework**_

_**-**_

Atobe suddenly found himself unable to talk as his eyes wandered over his teammates, only to come to a stop on a surprisingly awake Akutagawa Jirou. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the older boy, something hot stirring in the pit of his stomach.

Oshitari raised an eyebrow at his older friend. "Atobe?"

His head snapped back forward and he cleared his throat. "Dismissed," Atobe spun on his heel and walked back toward the clubhouse, barely registering the "But he didn't say anything" coming from Mukahi.

This had to stop, he told himself firmly as he opened his locker and grabbed one of his specially made towels. These thoughts he had been having had been going on much too long. He shouldn't have been _thinking _of Jirou like that. It just wasn't right.

Jirou may have been older, but they were both still only fifteen years old, and despite their ages, Atobe knew _exactly _what these feelings meant. And he didn't like it one bit.

Atobe hardly paid any attention to the other regulars as they loudly entered the club house.

He spent awhile in the shower, fighting off images and a beaming and fully awake Jirou. Said imaginations sent a feeling shooting down his spin only to come to a halt in his southern regions.

Shaking his head, he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, barely noting that he was the only one left in the showers.

As he stepped out into the main area of the club house, he came to a halt to see Jirou sleeping on a large expensive couch that Atobe had purchased with Jirou in mind.

A pink color rose to paint his cheeks and he turned towards his locker to redress back into his school uniform. He tried to ignore the almost silent sighs coming from the boy behind him.

Once he finished dressing, he shouldered his bag and walked over to Jirou, stopping for a moment to look him over.

Jirou's golden hair fanned out across the cushions, right arm tucked underneath his head and left draped across his slightly muscular stomach, causing his school shirt to be hiked up so that Atobe could see his full stomach.

He swore his breathing got heavier as Jirou's lips parted into a small open-mouthed smile and a small blush appeared on his own cheeks.

Feeling a familiar heat pool in a certain area, Atobe swallowed and shook the older boy awake.

Watching the blonde blink himself awake and yawn as he sat up, shirt falling back down his chest, was a sight that Atobe thought he could get used to seeing.

"Atobe," Jirou said in slight confusion before his face darkened to a red. "I didn't say anything in my sleep, did I?" he asked nervously.

Atobe shook his head in curiosity. "No, ore-sama heard you say nothing, is there a particular reason you were worried that ore-sama had?"

"Good," he stated quietly before adding more loudly, "No particular reason, just wondering. I talk in my sleep sometimes." He grinned bashfully.

Talk in his sleep, eh? A small smile found its way onto Atobe's face. That was sort of… _cute_.

He rid himself of the thought. Jirou _wasn't _cute…

No, he was adorable.

"Why are you still here?"

Jirou smiled and scratched the back of his neck as he stood. "Well, I was wonder if 'ore-sama' would be able to help a lowly commoner like myself with my History homework?"

"You're not a lowly commoner Jirou." Atobe stated to the surprise of himself.

"Compared to you I am though." He grinned. "So, will you help me?"

Atobe nodded, not being able to say no to the innocent face (not that he even contemplated saying no). "Of course, you will come to ore-sama's house."

-

Once they had entered Atobe's room, Jirou let himself fall face first onto the large bed, snuggling into the pillows and enjoying the faint sent of roses. "You're room always smells good, Atobe. Especially your bed!" he exclaimed, beaming over on top of it. "It's so big and comfy! I wish I could sleep here every night!" he held a pillow to his chest as Atobe set his bag on his desk.

The silver haired teen paused at the sudden vision that appeared in his mind of Jirou sleeping and waking up next to him every day.

He shook the thoughts away and grabbed his book. He was being an idiot.

Sitting gracefully down on his bed next to the older boy, Atobe opened his book to the assigned page, only to bite his lip slightly as Jirou let his head rest against Atobe's shoulder, the smell of strawberries now wafting up the younger teen's nostrils, sending tingles down his spine.

They leaned back against the headboard and their now bare feet tangled slightly with each other, Jirou almost clinging to his arm.

He cleared his throat and told himself to pay attention to the homework. "So… what was it exactly that you needed help with Jirou?"

Jirou grinned. "All of it," his eyelashes flickered slightly and Atobe noticed the way they grazed against Jirou's smooth cheeks, it made him want to reach out and run a hand across them, to lean closer and count every single freckle that Jirou had.

The blonde frowned slightly and sat up, holding the pillow tighter in his arms. "Atobe, is there something wrong?"

Instead of answering, Atobe quietly abandoned the book and let it fall to the ground as he reached over and gently took Jirou's startled face in his hands, dropping a small kiss on the corner of his lips.

Heat rose up in both of their faces.

"Atobe?" he asked again, only to be silenced when the younger teen leaned closer to him.

"I've wanted to do this for awhile now." Their lips gently touched, Atobe slowly applying pressure as his tongue gradually started to try and coax Jirou to open his mouth.

Jirou shivered slightly at the cool touch of his captain's hand rubbing a small circle on his stomach as he slowly fell back into the large bed, Atobe hovering over him.

Falling between Jirou's legs, Atobe plunged his tongue into the dark cavern that was Jirou's mouth, eagerly exploring every inch and crevice. Jirou moaned against his lips, hands threading themselves in Atobe's smooth silver hair.

Rolling his hips down, Atobe groaned at the feeling of Jirou's hardening length meeting his own. Jirou arched his own hips into the air, the friction of their movements sending an electric shock throughout both of them.

Atobe's hands paused at the top of Jirou's shirt and then they slowly started to unbutton it as he broke the kiss and attached his lips to Jirou's neck, letting his fingers graze Jirou's skin after every button was undone.

The honey blonde gasped when Atobe's hand got precariously close to the button of his pants.

Kissing his way back up the other boy's chest, Atobe slowly took one of Jirou's erect nipples into his mouth, enjoying the sounds that the volley specialist made when he nipped at him.

Using his other fingers to play with his abandoned one, Atobe swirled his tongue around the nub, letting his hips buck back and forth continuously. Jirou sighed in contentment and grasped at the back of Atobe's school shirt, tugging it up so that Atobe straightened.

He quickly started unbuttoning it. "You took my shirt off, it's my turn to repay your help." Jirou smiled and let the white shirt fall to the ground, slowly pushing Atobe on to his back and straddling his lap.

The blonde hovered just slightly over him, not touching him, and placed Atobe's hands on his thin waist.

Moving his hips forward he stated, "You're teasing me, but I want to have fun to." A small smirk was placed on his lips as he inched down, pushing Atobe's legs further apart so that he could nestle himself between them.

Biting his lip, Jirou almost unbearably slowly unbuttoned his buchou's pants and then took the zipper between his teeth and slowly pulled it down. Atobe moaned when Jirou nudged against him.

"Jirou," his voice sounded almost muffled while Jirou rid him of his main clothing before moving back up to straddle him once more.

"Yes, Atobe-buchou?" he blinked innocently.

The heir stared up at him, a haze clouding his eyes. "Remove your pants, ore-sama commands it." He smirked widely as Jirou stared at him for a second before following his "command" and doing so.

He greedily took in the site of the blonde, only to swallow tightly when Jirou also let his boxers drop to the floor with his pants.

Atobe leaned forward and roughly kissed Jirou, arms coming to wrap around his waist, and one hand cupping Jirou's ass, pulling him closer to him. He rolled them over, tongue now licking a trail down his chest.

Throwing his head back, Jirou moaned loudly in pleasure, arching up into Atobe, wanting to feel more of the younger boy's skin against his own.

Gently taking Jirou's length in his hand, Atobe nibbled at his already leaking tip, enjoying the taste that was sent throughout him. Atobe's own erect cock twitched at the sounds he was earning from the boy's mouth, pleasurable shocks being sent all throughout him.

"Ah—Atobe," Jirou breathed, one hand coming up to cover his mouth and the other fisting itself into the blue silk sheets.

Taking him fully in his mouth, he wrapped his tongue partially around him, tugging, liking how he could feel Jirou's blood rapidly racing in his veins.

Jirou fought from bucking into the mouth that eagerly took him in, moaning as his face flushed a dark red from pleasure and slight embarrassment. These sounds that were coming from him! They were all because of Atobe! He hoped the other teen wouldn't think less of him because of this.

Only a second later, Jirou saw stars in front of his eyes. A blinding light seemed to erupt around him as his body convulsed shortly and he came into Atobe's mouth. He breathed heavily, trying not to think of the feeling of Atobe swallowing his seed.

After a second, Atobe pulled away from Jirou, wiping his mouth slightly, blushing. Jirou hid his face beneath a pillow, but—by the rest of his body—Atobe could tell that he was turning all different shades of red.

He turned a dark shade of red himself as he glanced down at Jirou before he averted his eyes to stare out of the window.

Hesitantly, Jirou removed the pillow and slowly sat up, bringing his legs to his chest.

"So, uh, what was that?" he gave a short laugh, not being able to bring himself to look directly at Atobe.

Atobe gave a small cough. "Ore-sama isn't sure." They were silent for a second, casting discreet glances at each other from the corner of their eyes. "We should probably shower.

Jirou bit his lip. "To…gether?" his voice sounded almost hopeful.

The silver haired boy shot him a look. "Did you want to?"

He hid his face in his knees and nodded quickly. "We'd save water!" his voice piped, earning a chuckle from Atobe. J

Jirou looked up shyly when he felt a hand weave its way into his slightly curly blonde hair.

Atobe pulled Jirou toward him, lips coming to meet his in a slow, sensual kiss before he pulled back, leaving a lingering kiss.

Jirou swore his heart skipped a beat.

Holding out a hand, Atobe said, "Come,"

Taking his hand, Jirou yelped when he was pulled up and Atobe took him into his arms and quickly started walking toward his bathroom.

Jirou looked below him at the floor. "Why are you carrying me like this?"

Atobe smiled. "It's faster."

_-_

_**Owari**_


End file.
